What He Means
by Hao-The-Angel-Of-Darkness
Summary: Uh this is just a little musing my mind did while I was bored today. Its not that great but I likey it. DantexNero


Nero paced around Devil May Cry; Dante was out on a job and had been since the teen woke up. Lady offered to take him out to eat some breakfast but Nero had other things on his mind right now. He was currently trying to decipher what each of Dante's little frisky and affectionate comments and actions towards him meant. Nero sighed loudly and dropped himself in Dante's chair only seconds before Trish walked in.

"You look a little uneasy." She said before tossing a small magazine like book onto the desk in front of Nero.

He leaned over and picked up the book.

"What He Means" Nero read the title out loud.

Nero gave the woman a questioning look as she leaned against the desk.

"You know so every time Dante does something strange" Trish said "you should look for what it means in there."

Nero looked down at the book again and when he looked up to ask Trish where she had gotten the book, he realized she was gone. Though his demonic senses were telling him Dante was on his way back. Nero rolled up the thin magazine book and put it in his pocket just as the elder walked in. As Dante walked past Nero, he gently patted the teen on the head before walking into the kitchen. Nero let out a sigh before crossing his arms and walking over to the couch were he took a seat. When the phone started to ring, both Nero and Dante looked at it, then at each other and back to the phone before Dante walked over and answered.

"Devil May Cry"

Nero watched the elder closely, he was trying to figure out what was going on in that conversation but he was coming up with nothing at all.

"Yeah sure" Dante said before hanging up the phone.

Nero scooted over slightly as Dante sat down beside him and laid his arm on the back of the couch, only a moment later Trish walked in.

"Okay so there are some new demons we should talk about" Trish said

Nero wasn't paying much attention to the conversation as he was distracted. What distracted him was the fact that Dante seemed to be absentmindedly playing with the teen's hair. Nero however did notice the smile that was creeping onto Trish's face.

"Oh I have some things to take care of" Nero said as he got up

Dante let out a hardly audible sigh, but as Nero walked past he slapped the teen on the butt. This caused Nero's body to go rigid before he spun around and glared at Dante, who simply brought his hands up as if to say 'why are you looking at me?' Nero rolled his eyes before he headed up the stairs. Once he got to his room he slowly closed the door and locked it. He then sat down on the bed and pulled the book out of his pocket. He started flipping through the pages, looking for the right entries. He flipped back a few pages and read.

"Playing with your hair means I want you to tell me you love me." Nero muttered as he read. His face was turning red as he started to search for the next thing, only a few pages away. "A slap on the butt tells others that's mine"

Nero's face now a red as a tomato, the teen slammed the book closed before shoving it back in his pocket and heading for the bathroom. On his way there however, he ran right into Dante. The elder took Nero by the shoulders and when he saw the blush on the teen's face he placed a hand to the younger's forehead.

"Hey are you feeling alright?" Dante asked

Nero immediately removed the hand from his head and pushed past the elder.

"Yeah I'm fine"

Dante raised an eyebrow as he watched Nero hurry into the bathroom. The elder scratched the back of his head before shrugging and continuing to his room.

Nero slammed the door to the bathroom; he walked over to the sink and turned on the cold water. He let it run for a moment before he splashed it all over his face. He lifted his head up to look at himself in the mirror.

"So what does this mean?" He asked himself

Nero was looking in the mirror when he heard some yelling.

"Nero, Can You Get Dante!"

With a groan Nero left the bathroom and headed to Dante's room. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer, but he got none. Upon slowly opening the door he noticed that Dante was fast asleep. Nero sighed and walked over to the edge of the bed.

"Hey. Dante, Wake Up!" He shouted

The elder groaned and rolled over to so now he was facing Nero. With a scowl Nero lifted his leg and was about to kick Dante, however the other hunter reached up and took Nero around the neck and pulled him down. Nero let out a yelp as the upper half of his body hit the bed. Nero snarled before trying to get out of the elder's grasp; however that was harder than he thought it would be. Nero was struggling with as much strength as he could muster from this position; soon an arm left his neck and grabbed him around the waist.

"Uh oh" Nero muttered

Suddenly he was pulled completely onto the bed. Dante's other hand left Nero's neck and wrapped around his waist. Nero started to push against Dante's chest, but the other's grip remained firm. Nero gave up with a huff before he felt Dante nuzzle his face into the younger's hair. Nero's face started to turn bright red and he made a move to take Dante by the throat with his Devil Bringer. However Dante caught the demonic wrist with his hand and opened one eye to look at Nero.

"Well Kid, whatcha doing in my bed?" Dante asked as he raised an eyebrow

"What Am I…" Nero started before he shoved himself and Dante off the bed. "You're The One Who Pulled Me Onto The Bed!"

Dante scratched his head before shrugging and getting up. Nero's face was bright red as he watched Dante leave the room. Unbeknownst to Nero, Dante had a wide smirk on his face as he left the room.

Dante walked downstairs to see Lady was standing by the desk.

"How did it go?" She asked

"Eh like you would expect" Dante said before sitting down at his desk.

"Wait he actually thought you were asleep?" Lady asked with a shocked expression

Dante nodded his head before they both turned to see Nero walking down the stairs.

"Get me a drink will ya" Dante said

Nero growled, but spun around and headed for the kitchen. Lady chuckled lightly before turning and sitting down on the couch. Nero tossed Dante the drink and then sat down on the opposite side as Lady. Dante looked at Lady, before she rolled her eyes and nodded her head. The huntress got to her feet and grabbed Nero by the arm and started to drag him to the door.

"Whoa what are you doing?" Nero asked

"I'm taking you out to get some real food" Lady said

The tone in Lady's voice said that no matter what she wasn't letting him get away. Dante waved, with a bright smile on his face.

Once the two were gone Dante pulled out the magazine he had pulled from Nero's back pocket during the bed incident. He smirked at the title before he started to look through it. He was looking at the different entries when a wicked smirk crossed his face.

"Oh this will be fun" He said to himself

Dante had placed the magazine in Nero's room before the teen returned. When Nero walked in he saw Dante taking a nap in his chair again. Nero rolled his eyes before walking over and reached to hit Dante across the head. Dante caught Nero's wrist and pulled Nero close to him before kissing the teen on the forehead. Nero's eyes went wide and his face turned red, before he pulled away from Dante and made a move to hit the elder again. Dante jumped out of his chair to dodge the attack.

"What The Hell Was That!" Nero yelled

"Why don't you try and figure it out" Dante said with a smirk

Nero growled before storming up the stairs to find his magazine lying on the bed. He could have sworn he put it in his pocket, maybe he was mistaken. He reached over and picked up before flipping through it and landing on the right page.

"A kiss on the forehead means I hope we will be together forever" Nero read out loud. Nero stared at the entry with such intent he hadn't heard Dante enter the room. Dante took that opportunity and jumped Nero, wrapping his arms around the younger hunter's waist and holding him tightly. Nero struggled slightly.

"What are you doing?" he asked

Dante placed a kiss on Nero's neck before speaking.

"Why don't you look it up?"

Nero let out an exasperated sigh before flipping the pages again. Dante laid his head on Nero's shoulder before pointing out the first one. Nero was reading it to himself at first.

"Read it out loud" Dante breathed against his neck

Nero felt a shiver run through his body at the feel of Dante's warm breath on his neck.

"Arms around the waist means I like you too much to let you go" Nero breathed out "A kiss on the neck means we belong together."

Nero spun around in Dante's hold, so as to look the man in the face. His look told Dante he was confused about all of this. Dante leaned in close so that their noses touched.

"I don't think you will have to look up the meaning of this one." Dante whispered before he closed the gap between them. For a second Nero didn't even know what was going on. His brain was having slight difficulty working out the situation, which was due to the fact that it felt as though his brain had shut down all together. Dante slowly pulled away and looked Nero in the eyes, he was almost asking what Nero was thinking. Nero closed his eyes for a moment before grabbing Dante around the neck and pulling him into another kiss. Dante grinned into the kiss before repositioning Nero, so that the younger was lying on the bed. Dante moved his mouth from Nero's and began to kiss and lick his neck. Nero let out a breathy moan as he gripped Dante's shoulder tightly with his devil hand.

"Hey Guys I wa… OH, WHAT THE HELL!"

The two boys turned to see Lady standing in the doorway. Dante growled lightly at the sight of the woman.

"Trish asked me to come get you two." She said covering her eyes.

Dante got off Nero as Lady left the room. The elder helped the teen up and they headed towards the downstairs.

"And that's why I told you to go" Trish said as Lady walked down.

Dante snarled at Trish before sitting down on the couch, pulling Nero with him. Nero shifted a little so that he could sit comfortably, before Lady sat down beside them and Trish started talking about the demons again. Not unknown to Trish, Dante and Nero weren't paying attention.

"You're my everything" Dante whispered into Nero's ear before he kissed it and slowly made his way down the teen's neck. Trish face palmed as Dante started to bite and kiss Nero's shoulder.

"Okay That's It You Two Go Get A Room!" Trish yelled

"Gladly" Dante said as he lifted Nero into his arms and headed up the stairs.

Lady was trying hard not to laugh at the completely frustrated look on Trish's face.

"So why did you wait till now to send them off?" Lady asked

"Because a kiss on the shoulder means I want you" Trish said

Lady smacked her face and sighed.

"Okay uh lets get outta here then" she said

"Good idea" Trish said


End file.
